


Love Hurts

by Catearedbeauty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wanted to write this, Other, Pining, Yuri may or may not die, don't hate me, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catearedbeauty/pseuds/Catearedbeauty
Summary: Hanahaki is such a beautiful disease. One that kills, one that hurts....one that's caused by love.Yuri Plisetsky is deeply in love with Otabek. If only Otabek would love him back....





	Love Hurts

_Hanahaki is truly a beautiful disease. One that kills with love. With all the flowers that your feelings caused to bloom. Just as love blooms, so do the flowers. As love makes your heart stop, so do these flowers. Just as the unrequited love that causes them, Hanahaki, those beautiful blossoms, they eventually cause you to die. Both of heartbreak, and suffocation._

 

Yuri Plisetsky was barely walking when he saw his very first figure skater. They way they moved, the smoothness of the ice, the gracefulness of the spins, jumps, twirls....Yuri wanted to be like them. From the very beginning, he knew that's what he wanted in his life. And so, he worked. His parents bought him a pair of ice skates the minute he got his balance on his feet, taking him to the frozen pond down the hill behind their house. You see, their house was quite far from town, and even though the pond was nothing like a skating rink, Yuri was thrilled to be on the ice. No matter how many times he fell, no matter how much it hurt, he was determined to be like the skaters on tv.

 

Years went by, and Yuri skated as much as possible, even begging his grandfather to move to the city with him to be close to the rink so he could go every day. It was there he met Viktor Nikiforov, famous figure skater, the silver-haired Russian, multiple time gold medalist. And somehow, that made Yuri work even harder.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"So did you hear?" Viktor looked over at a now preteen Yuri, putting his water bottle against the edge of the rink. "There's going to be a new competitor at the Grand Prix this year!" Viktor smiled lightly. Yuri huffed, his blue green eyes narrowing. "I'll kick his ass. I'll kick everyone's ass!! Just you see!!" He threw his stuff into his duffel bag before tightening the laces on his skates, storming onto the ice to practice, not saying a word to Viktor. Viktor gave a small chuckle. "With the way you act so recklessly? You still try to do quads even though you know you can't land them properly-" "SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!!" Yuri snapped, cutting Viktor off. "I can and will land a quad at the Prix! Just you wait!!"

 

All too fast, the Prix rolled around, and Yuri didn't kick everyone's ass as he claimed he would. He didn't even place top three. But the third place winner caught Yuri's eye. Otabek Altin. An 18 year old from Kazakhstan. Yuri couldn't help but be infatuated with him at first site. Could this weird feeling Yuri had be what they called love? Or something else? Either way, Yuri hated it. He stormed off to the bathroom, where he'd seen the other Yuuri run off to, not bothering to glance back at the man that he would soon fall head over heels for.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A HANAHAKI AU FANFIC--


End file.
